kuroshitsujifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Глава 89
— 89-я глава манги Kuroshitsuji. Содержание After Hilde's announcement that the werewolf has appeared, Ciel, Sebastian, Sieglinde and Wolfram leave the Emerald Castle and go to the plaza of Wolfsschlucht. They find a female villager brutally injured on the back, and Sieglinde is particularly shocked, claiming that the werewolf has never done this before. Wolfram hands over a vial containing a mysterious substance, and Sieglinde applies it to the female villager's back. She is disappointed to discover that the female villager did not keep her talisman with her. Wolfram, then, orders the rest of the villagers to make more light. Ciel and Sebastian contemplate the situation, and the former determines that they should not make any suspicious moves as of yet. The village crone suddenly appears, declaring that the great werewolves are infuriated by their letting outsiders disrupt the Werewolves' Forest. Sieglinde says that the werewolves will not attack if one has their talisman with them, but the village crone refuses to accept her logic. The village crone, then, warns her not to trust outsiders, as her ancestors had experienced many cruelties from outsiders; she also tells her to be grateful for the great werewolves. She turns her attention to Ciel and blames him for the unfortunate incident, before leaving. Afterward, Wolfram cautions the rest of them to refrain from entering the Werewolves' Forest alone. Back at the Emerald Castle, Sebastian catches Sieglinde eavesdropping on Ciel and him. Sieglinde reveals that she uses witch balloons to walk on her own. She, then, states that as a witch, she can see through their thoughts completely. She lies down on Ciel's bed and offers to teach them how to undo her buttons. Sieglinde and Sebastian speak back and forth in German, and thus, Ciel is unable to understand them; their conversation eventually culminates to the point where Sieglinde touches Ciel's crotch. Ciel is extremely repulsed, and he and Sieglinde yell at each other. At that time, Sebastian interrupts them, giving them both a nighttime snack to calm them down. While eating, Sieglinde says that her books tell her that men are always overflowing with lust, and thus she has responded to them in such a manner. Sebastian, subsequently, asks about the great werewolf. Sieglinde explains about the witch hunts; originally, witches were to drive away misfortune with spells and save people with herbs. However, they were deemed as heretics and consequently ran into the Werewolves' Forest to escape from their persecutors. One witch—the Emerald Witch, Sieglinde's ancestor—offered her own legs to protect her companions and formed a contract with a werewolf; as a tradition, the lords succeeding her must bind their feet so they cannot walk. She further clarifies that because it has been hundreds of years since the Emerald Witch made her contract with the werewolf, the witch's blood must have thinned out too much; hence, the werewolf is attacking the villagers, despite the conditions of the contract. Sebastian concludes that the village is not protected by the werewolf, but rather, imprisoned by it. Sieglinde begs Ciel to tell her of the outside world, because she has not left the village since she was born. Giving way to Sebastian's persuasion, Ciel decides to become friends with Sieglinde; they shake hands, as a token of friendship. Sieglinde, then, presents them with amulets to wear for protection against the werewolf. Afterward, Ciel plays toys and games with her until she falls asleep. Wolfram soon arrives and takes Sieglinde away. That night, Ciel and Sebastian travel through the foggy Werewolves' Forest. Sebastian makes note of the eerie quietness of the forest and an unknown heavy atmosphere. Abruptly, Ciel begins crying uncontrollably, to both of their astonishment. They, then, see the werewolf, but Sebastian opts to pursue it alone, returning Ciel to his bedroom. After that, Sebastian runs through the forest, musing that he has never felt such intense foreboding before. Unexpectedly, Sebastian begins to cry himself, much to his bewilderment as he is innately devoid of emotions that would cause him to shed tears. Blood quickly follows, and a strange swelling appears on his skin. Sebastian recalls the carriage man elaborating upon the gruesome details of the curse—the curse infects whichever persons that have seen the werewolf. He hurries to Ciel and discovers that he, too, is affected with the curse. Персонажи в порядке появления *Себастьян Михаэлис *Сиэль Фантомхайв *Вольфрам Гельцер *Хильда *Зиглиндэ Салливан Навигация en:089. The Butler, Sounding the Alarm es:Capítulo 89 it:Capitolo 89 Категория:Главы Категория:Арка Зеленая ведьма